El renacer de los grifos
by Sir Finley Mrrgglton
Summary: Esta historia nace de mi, al darme cuenta en mis numerosos paseos por internet, que la mayoria de fanficts de este grandiosso juego, son basicamente de una chica que enamora de Alistair. Eso me pico bastante y estuve unos dias pensando en hacer un fanfict de lo que a mi me gustaria ver en uno de estos, y supongo que algunas personas tambien.Elo aqui,mi creacion, disfrutadla. S.F.M


Si estás leyendo esto, es que ya estoy rumbo a Orzammar hacia mi fin, seas quien seas, querido lector, que un grifo al morir, se va lejos de su hogar a morir en paz. Si aún no has adivinado quien soy, tranquilo, en esta lectura lo descubrirás, y si eres uno de mis seres queridos solo tengo que decirte, Te quiero.

Capitulo uno: Todo grifo, empieza siendo un polluelo.

Pináculo, 9 años antes de la Quinta Ruina.

-¿Donde esta tu padre ahora canijo?- dijo el matón mientras me golpeaba con un palo.

-¡Dejadme en paz, no te hecho nada!- decía mientras me golpeaba y mis lágrimas calientes caían por mis mejillas al suelo, mezcladas con un poco de sangre la cual caía de mi aguileña nariz.

-¡Jajajaja, que clase de arl serás tu si no puedes defenderte como un hombre, rata canija!-dijo antes de golpearme en el estómago con ese palo.

Los golpes siguieron durante media hora, hasta que se oyó un grito de fondo.

-¡Déjalo en paz cabrón !- se oyó de lejos en aquel callejón de los barrios bajos de Pináculo.

-Mierda es Fergus-susurró el matón-Te has salvado esta vez canijo, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-y se fue corriendo.

-Fergus…-dije, intentando contener las lágrimas (la cual cosa resulto imposible)-Ha venido…-.

Fergus era mi hermano mayor, 6 años mayor que yo. Él siempre estaba protegiéndome, ya que yo al principio no era buen luchador, y siempre se metían conmigo, sumando también mi aspecto enfermizo (Pálido, delgado y con ojeras), y sobre todo mi altura (a día de hoy sigo siendo bajito) que siempre había sido objeto de burla.

-Joder, como te han dejado Rodrick...-dijo mientras me vendaba la cabeza-Dime quien ha sido, dime quien ha sido y créeme que recordara toda su vida el dia que hizo daño a Rodrick Cousland.

-No sé quién era- dije mientras me ponía de pie poco a poco sujeto siempre a la cintura de mi hermano, que a diferencia de mí, por su edad era bastante alto.-Yo iba hacia la tienda de el señor Volk para comprarle unos dulces a Anita, y me acorralo en un callejón y…-apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza con mis pequeñas manos.

Fergus mientras me llevaba hacia palacio, pregunto:

-Para que querías comprarle dulces a Anita, donjuán?-dijo con un tono picaresco.

-Pues porque me gusta, y quería regalarle algo tan dulce como ella…-dije, ya más tranquilo y con un tono de vergüenza.

Fergus me miro con cara de ternura, mezclada con tristeza.

-*suspiro* Bueno, tendrás otras oportunidades con tu dama Rodrick, creeme-me dijo alborotándome con la mano mi pelo grueso y negro, el cual mama siempre odio, ya que me daba pinta, según ella, de mendigo.

-No, porque Anita si ira con Tarleton Howe, ya que según ella es más guapo y sabe luchar con espada.

-Ese criajo de Tarleton ? Si no sabría darle un espadazo a una pared sin rebanarse una pierna, el muy inútil.

Ese comentario nos hizo reír a los dos, ya que en cierto modo tenía razón, el padre de Traleton, Rendon Howe, pagaba a los criados para dejarse ganar en los "duelos a espada".

-Sí, pero a poco que sepa ya sabe más que yo-dije- Porque mama no deja a papa que me enseñe a luchar hasta los 12 años.

Mama prohibió a papa enseñarme a luchar con espada desde tan joven. Mama no era como las mujeres Orlesianas (Dulces y sumisas), era Fereldana, luchadora e indomable. Papa siempre dijo que esto le resultaba atractivo, ya que le ponían las dominantes (no supe lo que quería decir hasta un tiempo después, y aun ahora me produce pesadillas).

Fergus se rio a carcajadas durante unos segundos, hasta que al ver mi cara de incredulidad dijo:

-Mira, yo no te eh dicho nada, pero papa y yo quedamos en que cuando cumplas 10, vamos dentro de unas semanas, te enseñaremos las artes del arco, ya que mama prohibió el manejo de la ESPADA .

El corazón me dio un vuelco de la alegría. Papa siempre había sido más relajado: Si mama me hacía comerme la verdura, papa me cogía un poco de mi plato, y luego me traía al cuarto un poco de su filete, etc. No quiero decir que me mimase, ni mucho menos, mas de una vez me dio una bofetada, pero sabía que lo hacía por mi bien.

-¿De verdad?-exclame- Eso significa qu…-antes de que dijera nada Fergus me dio un codazo, para avisar de que habíamos llegado al castillo y nuestros padres estaban en la puerta esperándonos

-Ya hablaremos de eso cuando sea el día-dijo-Ahora calla, que viene la reina de las regañinas-me giño un ojo y saludo de lejos a mama que en ese momento está corriendo hacia nosotros gritando "Mis niñooooos". Al llegar delante nuestro nos abrazó durante unos minutos diciendo lo preocupada que estaba.

Ese día me fui a dormir más pronto a consecuencia del cansancio que da recibir una paliza. Papa vino a mi habitación cuando yo estaba leyendo Los Dragones de Tevinter, mi libro favorito.

-¿Interrumpo algo cachorro? –dijo, al ver sobresaltarme por su entrada.

-No no, estaba leyendo y me he asustado, que pasa papa?-pregunté

-Antes has dicho que esos golpes te los hiciste cayéndote por unas escaleras no?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Mi habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía espacio para las cosas necesarias y unas cuantas cosas más, como mis juguetes y mi gran colección de escamas de draco, heredada del abuelo Rodrick (Me llamo así por mi abuelo), que me las dio antes de morir, y las conservo como un tesoro.

-Sí, es que soy de patoso…*risa nerviosa*-le conteste nervioso.

Papa asintió.

-Rodrick, Fergus me lo ha contado todo, y no tienes de que preocuparte, no me decepcionaras por esto.-dijo tocándome el hombro

Aunque dijese eso tuve ganas de llorar. Sentía que había defraudado a mi padre al haber nacido siendo un inútil que no sabe defenderse.

-Papa, yo…-dije mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis pálidas mejillas.

Papa no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación y entro con una caja.

Tenía pensado dártelo por tu cumpleaños, acompañado de tus lecciones de arco, pero me parece más oportuno dártelo ahora. La caja tenía unos agujeros por encima, y se oia una respiración dentro. No estaba envuelta ni nada, así que la abrí y…

*Guau, guau*

Me quede con la boca abierta mientras mi padre sonreía viendo mi cara de pasmado.

-Me lo encontré en la puerta de palacio, cuando estaba hablando con Sir Gilmore de asuntos económicos-explicaba mientras el cachorro mabari me lamia la mano, ya fuera de la caja y encima de la caja, entre papa y yo.-Deje a Sir Gilmore con la palabra en la boca cuando fui corriendo a por él. Al parecer su madre había muerto y estaba buscando comida. Lo guarde en las perreras y estuve tres semanas intentando convencer a tu madre de que te lo podías quedar, ya sabes cómo es-y estallo en una risotada.

-Papa, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida, prometo que lo cuidare siempre-le dije abrazándolo.

-En unos años se hará grande y fuerte, como su amo Rodrick, nunca lo olvides-me dio un beso y se fue de la habitación.

Intente pensar un nombre para él, pero del cansancio me quede dormido con el cachorro encima.

En cierto modo tenía razón, en poco tiempo él y yo nos hicimos mayores al unísono, bueno en cierto seguíamos siendo lo mismos por muchas cosas que pasáramos.

Pasaron unas semanas y él y yo seguíamos siendo inseparables, teníamos una relación de camaradería digna de dos hombres que luchaban codo con codo frente a las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

El dia de mi cumpleaños fue de lo más normal. Mama (Como de costumbre) Me regalo un traje muy elegante, según ella, para que dejase de ir con esos andrajosos trapos que llevaba siempre. La famila Howe era inseparable de la mía, muy a mi pesar, ya que para mi todos eran unos pijo pagados de si mismos, irónicamente eran nuestros vasallos pero con sus aires de superioridad parecían dignos de mearse en la cara de la Madre Superiora de la Capilla.

El señor Howe me regalo unos zapatos que harían reírse al qunari más serio. Eran blancos, con remates dorados y unos cordones rojos.

-Es la ultima moda en Orlais, ahí lo lleva todo el mundo-concluyo con su voz estridente.

"Pues se los podrían haber quedado allí" pensé, pero mi madre dijo:

-Pero mira que bonitos son, los podrías estrenar para la boda de tu tía Málika!.

Quien era susodicha tía Málika quedo en el olvido, porque no recuerdo tener ninguna tía llamada Málika, pero el arl Howe parecía complacido y supongo que esa era la intención de mama.

Tarleton había pasado toda la fiesta incordiándome levemente, y como de costumbre yo no hice nada. El señor Howe se quedó mirando a Sandor, mi fiel sabueso, que al poco tiempo ya había crecido hasta convertirse si no en un monstruo abominable, casi.

-Vaya Bryce ( mi padre se llamaba así), le has regalado a tu hijo un sabueso de guerra digno de estar al lado de todo un Teryn, según me han dicho los mabaris son muy protectores con su amo, y cualquier otro podría arriesgarse a perder una extremidad-dijo a una distancia prudente de Sandor que en ese momento estaba pensando en sus cosas de perro.

En ese momento Tarelton con aires de rey, se acerco a Sandor molestando su aura de tranquilidad, la cual cosa molesto a Sandor, el cual se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-Tarleton, cuidado, los mabaris son muy peli…-dije antes de que me golpeara en el estómago y dijera.

-A mí un chucho mugriento no me da miedo, y menos si es el perro de Rodrick " Mediometro" Cousland.

No sé ni como pero Sandor se abalanzó sobre el cual gato sobre un indefenso ratón que ha caído en una trampa y está a merced de su presa.

Pudimos retirarlo a tiempo antes de que le arrancara una extremidad, y todo lo demás es historia.

Los años siguientes pasaron bastante rápido, ya que todo era entrenar y estudiar, entrenar y estudiar. Acabe dominando el arte del arco más rápido de lo normal, y cuando mama me dio carta blanca para aprender el uso d ela espada, me resulto casi imposible y lo di por imposible, asi que segui entrenando con el arco hasta la tierna edad de 15.

Esa edad en que a los hombres nos creemos superiores en todos los sentidos a los demás mortales, y con una obsesion casi enfermiza por todo lo que tuviera pechos.

Pero bueno, eso es otra historia…

Continuara…


End file.
